


Don’t Eat That!

by Kurisuta



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Curses, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Yuki discovers a Kitsune and takes her home, knowing full well that her true form is a woman. But with him being a rat, can he really keep the fox from eating him long enough to form a relationship?
Relationships: Sohma Yuki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Bonded

I am a spirit fox, called Kitsune in most circles. I have six tails personally. I’m not the most powerful, but I do alright.

Unfortunately I had been trapped in the Main House of a Cursed family and forced to use my powers of fortune to grant them more power and make them wealthy. I had been here for years.

I was quite startled, as you might imagine, when the strange silver haired human—cursed!—stepped on my tail.

“Nyah!” I cried and leapt into the nearest light pole.

The Cursed Human caught me in his strong hands and swept me into his arms.

“Are you hurt?” Rhetorical question. He must assume I was a regular fox, as I had glamoured quickly and looked normal. “I think I’ll keep you.”

He bandaged my tail. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

I do not understand humans.

He put me in a very soft satchel to rest.

I clutched my hoshi to my chest. I had been captured!

Xxx

Yuki had never had a pet of his own. Not that he considered her a pet; anytime he treated her as one, she bit him!

Yuki had placed her in his bed in at little den of pillows. He brought her whatever food he had on hand; then found she was eating his gift from Tohru!

“Oi! No that’s mine!” Yuki protested. “Tohru gave them to me! You can’t!”

She looked up at him with Konpeito in her mouth. She gave him an apologetic look and nudged the bag back to him with her nose.

He looked up at her. She was beautiful.

Yuki sighed. She must be some kind of human right?

She looked at him with such a human look.

He had orange hair and amber eyes.

She edged closer, and finally sat on his lap, licking him gently.

So, they had bonded.


	2. First Words

I awoke nestled in Yuki’s arms. Apparantly his curse didn’t take effect since I wasn’t human.

I rolled into his lap as he sat up. He stared blankly.

I waved my paws in front of his face frantically.

Nothing.

“Nyah Nyah!” I tried to wake him.

“Nyah....Nyah...” Yuki repeated.

So cute!

“Yuki wake up!” I cried and fox kissed him.

“You can talk?!”

Xxx

Yuki must have known it all along. She was a real kitsune.

A creature that turned into an animal or human by choice, not by curse.

He sat her in his lap. “It’s no use pretending, I know you can talk now.”

She pouted. “My name is Reiko Kurama, Fox of Fortune.”

“Thanks for the kiss.”

She snarled at him.


	3. Heist

I watched Yuki wake up and do his sleep walking thing again.

I finally had enough energy to assume my human form, and did so, stealing his clothes. I then decided to take advantage of him and steal my hoshi back.

My hand closed on it and bam!

I was punched to the wall with incredible force.

Yuki was suddenly holding out a hand to me. “Sorry. But you shouldn’t try to steal from me when I’m out like that.”

I made a face. “No kidding.”

Xxx

Yuki knew he should give Reiko the hoshi, let her leave.

But he liked her!

He didn’t expect it, but she was someone who could understand him more than anyone. And she was beautiful.

But finally his conscience won out.

He held out Reiko’s hoshi to her.

Fully expecting her to leave.


	4. Don’t Eat That

“I’m not going anywhere.” I smirked. “After all, I’m wearing your clothes. I don’t have anything of my own. I’m completely dependent on you Yuki.”

Yuki blushed when she said his name. “I’ll have a lot of trouble keeping you a secret.”

I grinned. “Trust me, I’m worth it.”

“I know...” Yuki muttered.

My grin widened fangishly.

Xxx

Yuki knew he’d have to tell Akito about Reiko. But for some reason he wasn’t afraid. Something told him Akito couldn’t hurt her.

A pang in his chest reminded him that Akito could hurt him!

“What’s wrong?” Reiko said, leaning close. “I’ll protect you.”

Yuki flushed. “I don’t need protection.”

“From Akito you do.”

How did she know?


End file.
